Summary of Work: The 5' promoter region of the cytosolic phospholipase A2 gene has been cloned and sequenced. The promoter for the cPLA2 gene does not have a TATA box but is inducible. Reporter genes with inserts extending from the 5' portion of the promoter region to the first intron have been made and reporter genes with mutations in a putative initiator region have been utilized to characterize the control mechanisms important in expression of this gene. Sequences important in control of transcription by glucocorticosteroid treatment have been identified. A minimal promoter sequence has been identified. Nucleotides within the initiator region that are critical to basal transcription are under study.